Stroller passenger assemblies are known in the prior art. They are used to provide an additional seat or platform for a child either on or attached to a stroller. Advantages of such devices are readily appreciable for households with more than one small child. However, the present state of the art lacks a stroller passenger assembly that is readily adaptable to different strollers of different types with minimal alteration to either the stroller or the assembly. Likewise, a number of passenger assemblies require mounting significant hardware on the stroller, reducing unit interchangeability.
In this respect, the passenger assembly according to the present invention departs substantially from the usual designs in the prior art. In doing so, this invention provides an adaptable passenger assembly utilizable on all types of strollers. The invention also provides such adaptability in a convenient manner, leaving no major mechanical components on the stroller and in a manner that is readily removed from one stroller and utilizable on a stroller of another type. In embodiments where a component is left on the stroller frame, it is easily removed and still adaptable to other stroller frames.